


Just For You

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Just For You

Mark ran his fingers up strong, thick thighs. He enjoyed feeling the muscles flex under his fingertips, all because of him. Mark skipped over the area that probably wanted his attention the most, and instead dipped down to run his tongue through the whipped cream he’d sprayed just a moment ago. Firm muscles jumped under his tongue and a deep breath was sucked into the body beneath him.

Mark smiled against tan skin before he leaned up, nipping at his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

“Feel good, Jae?” Mark asked, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

Jaebum nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply. Mark smiled again, leaning down to kiss Jaebum. The younger kissed him back immediately, taking control like he usually would and Mark pulled away. He patted Jaebum’s cheek as he sat up, straddling him.

“No, remember the rules,” Mark said, trailing his fingers down Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum nodded, taking another breath.

“I remember,” Jaebum said.

Pleased, Mark leaned down and tried again. This time, Jaebum stayed relaxed, allowing Mark to take the lead. Mark kissed Jaebum deeply, smiling into the kiss when Jaebum groaned.

“Stop that,” Mark mumbled into Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum didn’t respond vocally, instead teasing Mark with just the tip of his tongue before pulling away. Mark laughed, sitting back up.

“Tease,” Mark complained playfully, slapping Jaebum’s side. Jaebum only shrugged, well, as much as he could considering his hands were tied to the headboard.

“You’re supposed to take control,” Jaebum said, his voice even lower than it usually was, “so take it,” he finished. Mark just smiled and leaned over, focusing on the plate on the edge of the bed. Mark overlooked the whipped cream, something he’d used already. Instead, he went for the strawberries, still chilled. With a playful grin, Mark grabbed one and ran it down Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum’s body reacted to the cold, shying away for a moment. Mark bit his lip as he brought it up to Jaebum’s mouth. Watching Jaebum bite into the strawberry was sexier than Mark originally thought it would be. The fact that Mark had personally put chocolate inside of it before this little scene, made it seem hotter. Because Jaebum let his tongue run over his lip, cleaning up the remaining chocolate.

Mark groaned, wanting to just forget about his plan and let Jaebum fuck him three ways from Sunday, but he had to stick with the plan. So instead of rising to the bait, Mark fed Jaebum the rest of the strawberry before leaning down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He definitely tasted the chocolate and he patted himself on the back for such a great idea.

He let himself get lost in making out with Jaebum, a hobby of his that was always enjoyable. However, he did have a plan in mind and started moving down again. Jaebum watched him, eyes blown out in lust as he followed Mark’s every move.

Mark sucked bruises into Jaebum’s stomach, intentionally placing them on his abs. Jaebum made a low noise in his throat that had Mark smiling. He almost stayed where he was, but was well aware that Jaebum wouldn’t be in the cuffs forever. So, he pushed lower, taking in Jaebum’s dick. He’d been hard since Mark had tied him down, but he’d been beyond patient and Mark appreciated that. So, he decided to show how much he appreciated that.

Mark dipped down, running his tongue around the head of Jaebum’s dick. He took his time, lathering Jabeum’s dick in attention. Usually, during their activities, Mark went along with what Jaebum guided him into. Jaebum usually fed Mark his dick long enough to get Mark into the right headspace, something Mark was totally down with in their scenes, but this time he just wanted Jaebum to relax and thoroughly enjoy it.

So, he was more than happy to take his time, taking Jaebum’s dick into his mouth. Jaebum tugged on the cuffs, letting his head fall back as he groaned. Confident now, Mark took him deeper, keeping himself relaxed so he wouldn’t gag. Jaebum bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself under control. If there was one thing Mark knew about Jaebum, it was that he did not like losing control. Handing it over for a while didn’t seem to be a problem, but in the end, he always held the reins. Mark wanted to change that, at least once anyway.

“Fuck, Mark,” Jaebum groaned, and Mark hummed, very pleased with himself when Jaebum’s thighs quivered. Mark pushed down lower until he had all of Jaebum in his mouth. He stayed there for a moment before pulling up. He switched between sucking on Jaebum to swallowing him all the way down, keeping a rhythm.

It wasn’t until Jaebum started cursing under his breath that Mark pulled away. Mark was sure that if Jaebum could, he’d definitely punish Mark for that. As it were, he was at Mark’s mercy and so he could only moan and watch as Mark wrapped his hand around Jaebum’s dick. He stroked Jaebum off, going from slow, deep tugs, to fast movements that made Jaebum’s mind short circuit.

When Jaebum came, Mark didn’t stop him at all. Instead, he continued to stroke Jaebum off until Jaebum made a soft noise he’d never heard before. Smirking to himself, Mark cleaned off his hand, Jaebum watching him the entire time.

“Liked that?” Mark asked, shifting up to straddle Jaebum again.

“I did,” Jaebum breathed, breath hitching a bit when Mark grabbed his dick again, stroking him off.

“Good, that’s good. I heard something new today,” Mark said. Jaebum didn’t comment, instead trying to focus on what Mark was doing. It didn’t take long before Jaebum was hard again and Mark shifted up a bit. He’d prepared himself beforehand so it wouldn’t take away from the focus on Jaebum.

“Fuck,” Jaebum sighed when Mark slid down on him, sitting back and rolling his hips.

“You good?” Mark asked, grinding down.

“Fuck yes,” Jaebum replied immediately, making Mark grin.

“This was a good idea, huh?” he asked, starting to ride Jaebum.

“It’d be better if my hands were free,” Jaebum replied. Mark made a tsking noise.

“I let you go and you’d take over.” Jaebum didn’t argue with that.

“So just sit back and –fuck – enjoy the ride,” Mark ordered.

That’s exactly what Jaebum did. For all of four minutes. Mark was fully into what he was doing, hitting his spot each time. So, he was completely caught off guard when Jaebum pushed his hips up.

“Fuck!” Mark had to put his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders, lest he fall down and make the situation very unattractive. Mark panted as Jaebum did it again, blunt nails digging into Jaebum’s skin.

“You should untie my hands,” Jaebum purred. Mark twitched a little, wanting to frown at Jaebum but it was too hard to do when Jaebum was hitting Mark’s spot just right.

“Fuck you,” Mark panted, trying to remember his plan of making Jaebum lose control. It was really hard to think at the moment.

“Mm, isn’t that what we’re doing? It’d be much better if you untie me baby. If you do, I can pin you down just how you like, fuck you deep and hard.” Mark bit his lip, seriously trying to ignore his voice, but it was impossible.

“That’s not fair. You know your voice is one of my weaknesses,” Mark said, barely able to keep himself up.

“But wouldn’t you want that? Want me to fuck you so good you’d come from my dick alone? Let me show you how much I appreciate tonight,” Jaebum purred. Mark bit his lip, shaking his head but not really feeling it.

“Jae,” Mark whimpered.

“It’s alright baby, c’mon, let me make you feel good. That’s it, just like that.” Mark couldn’t even think as he grabbed the key from the plate. It was hard for him to unlock the handcuffs, but when he did, Jaebum was moving. Mark’s world went upside down as Jaebum flipped them over, easily draping Mark’s legs down his back.

“See, isn’t this better?” Jaebum asked, fucking into Mark deeper than when Mark had been on top. Mark couldn’t really think and didn’t even bother answering the question as he dug his fingers into Jaebum’s shoulders, holding on for dear life.

“Fuck,” Mark cried out, immediately followed by a few more curse words as Jaebum grinded up against him.

“Gonna cum like this Mark? Just from this?” Jaebum asked.

Mark was going to damn well try.

“Shit, Jae please,” Mark moaned, nails scratching down Jaebum’s shoulders and to his arms. His back arched, pushing him up against Jaebum as he came. He clung onto him, feeling Jaebum press up against him and stay there. The two of them held still like that for a moment until Jaebum pulled away.

When Jaebum was lying down next to him, Mark smacked his shoulder. It stung more from the scratches going down his arms and Jaebum shifted away, looking at Mark in confusion.

“You cheated!” Mark exclaimed, slapping at Jaebum’s arm again. The younger caught Mark’s hand and pulled him closer, sighing when Mark stopped.

“I didn’t cheat, you let me go,” Jaebum said. Mark was too fucked out to kick Jaebum, but he really wanted to.

“You totally cheated,” Mark pouted at him and Jaebum sighed, reaching over to tug on Mark’s hair.

“You can try again for round two,” Jaebum said. Well, that was true.

“Next time I’m throwing the key off the bed,” Mark threatened.

“If you say so,” Jaebum replied as Mark tucked himself under Jaebum’s chin, wrapping around him.

They fell asleep like that although Jaebum woke up with his arms, once again, tied to the headboard. The key was nowhere in sight.


End file.
